dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Romirez Kallegneq
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance 15' at shoulder 25' at top of head, muscular with a hint of agility. his head is around the size of a VW Beetle. black scales with red tiger stripes going down his entire body. two earfins at the side of his head serve as his ears, and act like radar dishes. his belly scales are a creamy white. has a fin-ridge going from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. hazel eyes, and an earring in his left earfin with a ruby the size of a Half-Giant's fist inset in it Personality relaxed and easygoing when conversing and enjoying himself. can get riled up, but takes a bit of prodding to do so. loves teaching and playing with hatchlings. cares for other's wellbeing. despite being a teacher, he is also a fearsome warrior, fighting most of his life against the Withered Aegis, making him rather hardened when in warrior mode. his body's scars proves it. Likes & Dislikes likes: Hatchlings, zarla, laying in the sun under his favorite tree, intelligence. Dislikes: Withered Aegis, cold, his tree dropping apples on him, ignorance. Strengths & Weaknesses his strengths lie in his warrior capability, able to lead others in a fight and win them. the loss of his mate left a huge hole in his heart, which is turning into a gnawing lonliness that he is wanting to fill. but he doesn't know if it will work. Story Biography Raised by his mother Delight from his birth in the Age of the Sorcerer. he had attended Draak Academy before it's fall, and had graduated from the Academy before it was breached by the Aegis in 112 BR. his mother taught him everything he knows about physical combat, and a small bit about Primal magic combat and spellcasting. when Torrin Macalir had returned with the forces of the Aegis, he has dedicated his life to fighting them. he had gained a few number of scars from the fight until the Ritual of Life Everlasting was completed, and was bestowed with the Gift, able to return from death to fight again. he has from that point been on the front lines of the war ever since. his body had grown scarred and haggard from the constant fighting, and had developed an arthritic pain in his left hip/leg joint from the constant abuse. this has however been fixed thanks to his cat friend Kytitia. Ongoing Story still on the front lines of the war, and mentoring hatchlings for their future lives as adults when not fighting. currently is the guardian of Azayan Reiskala. with Aurelea, he had finally gotten over the crushing grief of losing the love of his life, Zarla. his mind has finally been freed from the constant plague of the grief bothering his mind. he had buried his Marriage Band underneath his sleeping tree, and had replaced it with an ancient earring gifted to him from his friend, and adopted son, Reagle. currently works to train Narith on armor use and suppliment his physical combat ability through training. Trivia Gallery romirez jpg version.jpg|Romirez Kallegneq with you always charahub crop.png|Romirez and Zarla huge dragon small dryad.png|Romirez size demonstration Category:Characters